This invention relates to a linear motor having piezo actuators.
Throughout industry there are numerous applications requiring a motor which is compact or small in size, powerful, precise, efficient, reliable, low cost, etc. Some prior known motors meet one or more of these desired characteristics, however, such motors have shortcomings. Some motors provide the required power but not the required precision. Other motors meet the required size but not provide the required power. Still other motors provide the required precision but are very expensive. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a linear motor which is capable of overcoming the shortcomings of the prior art.
An apparatus for moving a member including a first clamp assembled to a fixed surface for selectively clamping the member and a second clamp moveable with respect to the first clamp for selectively clamping the member. A piezo actuator is disposed between the first and second clamps for moving the member in response to expansion of the actuator. Resilient means bias the second clamp toward the first clamp.